Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Bellatrix Riddle
Summary: Alternate Universe What would it have been like had Remus been chosen as secret keeper ?Could it be true that the grass isn't always greener on the other side? What will Harry's life be like?With a calm childhood, will the exhilaration of power tempt him?
1. Default Chapter

A/N : First of all, MAJOR OOTP SPOILERS!!!. All right, this is my first HP fic, and my first fic in about six months, so here goes. Please, no flames :)  
  
Disclaimer! - I almost forgot. All the characters belong to J.K.R. I don't own 'em.  
  
Greener on the Other Side?  
  
Summary - What would it have been like had Remus been chosen as secret keeper instead of Peter? Could it be true that the grass isn't always greener on the other side? What will Harry's life be like?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________  
  
October 23rd, 1981  
  
"I don't know, are you sure this is the right idea? I mean, with the possibility of a spy, should we really take chances on the identity of our secret keeper?" Lily thought aloud while holding baby Harry.  
  
"Well Sirius has a point, chances are Voldemort will suspect him" James replied as he paced across the wooden living room floor, his face grave.  
  
Lily looked up at her husband and let out a small sigh, "O.K., so let's say that we do change the keeper, who do we choose? It's either Peter or Remus, and to be frank, everyone suspects Remus of spying, so. . .that really leaves us with one option."  
  
James stopped and turned to face his wife. She was right, and he knew it. He still couldn't really imagine that Moony of all people would betray them. He was always the responsible one, the prefect. "I guess we'll have to use Worm tail instead. I still don't think Lupin is the spy though Lily. . It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"To be honest, I don't he'd betray us either."  
  
They both mused about their options until James voiced what they were both thinking.  
  
"All right then. Let's ask Remus to be the secret keeper. We'll go to him tomorrow."  
  
Lily sighed mentally, she wasn't to keen on using worm tail in the first place She stood up and handed him Harry, "We'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow then, after we ask Remus of course." Lily thought about this for a moment before continuing ". . . hoping that he accepts of course. It is a big favor to ask."  
  
James just shook his head "I seriously doubt Moony will say no. But we can't tell any one, except Sirius and Dumbledore of course."  
  
With that decided, James went upstairs to put Harry in his crib, not before tossing him up in the air though. Which resulted with one very annoyed Lily.  
  
~*~*_~*~*_~*~*  
  
October 24th 1981  
  
Having just returned from Hogwarts: we find Lily, James, and a somewhat shocked Remus in the living room once again.  
  
Remus took a seat on the armrest of the nearest couch. He looked up into the faces of his two best friends. "That was a bit of a shock. . ."  
  
"Yeah we decided a change of plans last night, hope you don't mind" Lily said apologetically taking a seat across from Remus.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "But why not Peter? I mean it wasn't a secret that I was suspected of being a spy" Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend's looks of shock.  
  
James spared his friend a warm smile " We knew that you weren't a spy Moony." Lily nodded in agreement. "It just didn't really add up that you of all people would side with Voldemort." God how James hated that man. The mere thought of Voldemort made him livid.  
  
"Glad to know who trusts me." He then added in apprehensively "I'm guessing no one besides Dumbledore knows about this, right?"  
  
"Yep, not even Sirius or Peter knows" James answered "But we're gonna have to tell Sirius, since he was the one that decided we should change keepers." He added in hastily as to avoid any misunderstandings.  
  
Lily got up and smoothed out her skirt. "I'm gonna go get Harry. I'll be right back." And with that, she ran upstairs, her red hair fluttering behind her.  
  
"How's Harry handling this whole ordeal anyways Prongs?" Remus asked in a falsetto business like tone.  
  
James stood up from his seat on the couch and smiled impishly "Just fine. Potters can handle anything, Moony. You should know that"  
  
In mock surprise, Remus jumped up from his seat on the armrest and looked at James incredulously. "Is that conceit I sense in your tone? Of all the people. Really James. I never expected such behavior from you." Remus chided sarcastically.  
  
James just laughed at him. Even though he looked tired, it was obvious that he was genuinely happy. He knew it was because of their reinforced trust in him, and didn't doubt their random decision whatsoever.  
  
Jointly the two men turned to face the wooden stairs, where a smiling Lily stood with an equally happy Harry. (A/N Well isn't everything just so happy here? too happy. . )  
  
She walked over to Remus and handed Harry to him. "Uh. ." Remus looked down at the smiling baby and tried his best to stifle a laugh, with no avail.  
  
"What's so funny Moony?" James asked as he turned on his heels to face Remus.  
  
"Nothing, except for the fact that Harry is already starting to look exactly like you, save the eyes of course" Remus said almost ruefully. He wasn't kidding though. He knew there was something special about Harry, besides the fact he looked extraordinarily like James. He just couldn't figure out what.  
  
Lily gave him a wan smile. "Yeah, I noticed that too" She concurred with a heavy sigh. James gave them both glares, which resulted in an uproar of laughter.  
  
James cocked his head to the side and gave them both hurt looks. "Say that like it's a bad thing Moony?"  
  
This repartee continued until nightfall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
November 2nd 1981  
  
-Leaky Cauldron ::: Private Booth-  
  
"So you're gonna use Moony instead?" Sirius asked as he set down an empty butter beer bottle.  
  
"Yep" He paused "He was actually shocked"  
  
"So he knew we thought he was the spy?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
Sirius studied his best friend for a moment. He knew that James hated Voldemort as much as he did, and now even more. Now he had to put his friends in danger because Voldemort was after them. Personally, he hated Voldemort for many reasons. Making his best friend feel guilty was one of them.  
  
This was just another reason that they both were planning on becoming Aurors. He had no doubt that the Ministry would hire them both, but man, it was hard training!! But if it meant getting back at Voldemort and his entourage of Death Eaters, then it was worth it.  
  
Deciding not to push the subject any further, he decided to change the subject. "Anyways, how's Lils?"  
  
James' face lit up at the mention of his wife. "She's doin' fine, happy just to stay at home and take care of Harry. They're both so full of energy, yep."  
  
Sirius shot him a sly smile "Moony told me that Harry is looking more like you everyday"  
  
James just laughed. "Yeah, Remus really has a soft spot for Harry"  
  
"As do I, considering I'm his god father" Sirius said proudly, as if trying to impress some one. Well, it was true. He loved Harry to no end, and made sure everyone was quite aware of that.  
  
James grinned "Of course Padfoot. We all know that" James checked his watch "We better get back, the formal interview with the Minister is in an hour" James stood up and looked around the musty pub. There was barely any one there, except Tom, but he was always there. There were some empty glasses strewn on the rickety tables, which were surrounded by worn stools, some lay on the ground. He stepped over some of them on his way to the exit, almost tripping over one.  
  
"Wait, where's Peter?" Sirius asked as he exited the stuffy pub, giving it one last lofty glance.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. He's not becoming an Auror after all."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled indignantly, the look of shock obvious on his face.  
  
James waved his hands in mock surrender "Don't ask me why he wasted years of training. Said he just was chickening out"  
  
Sirius thought about this as he walked into the telephone booth "Typical Peter I guess"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
November 4th 1981 -Riddle Manor-  
  
"What do you mean Worm tail?" A tall man in long black robes demanded. An eerie calmness in his voice. He looked down at the short, chubby man with annoyance. Wormtail. He had recently discovered this name for a turncoat named Peter Pettigrew, and found it actually quite amusing. He was just that, a rat. Soon to be a dead rat if he didn't come up with a good answer though.  
  
"T-T-The P-Po-Potter-"  
  
"Speak in full sentences, or be punished." The man said, annoyance penetrating his calm demeanor.  
  
"S-Sorry Master." Peter felt the beads of cold sweat running down his face. His knees were starting to ache from kneeling, but he did his best to recompose him self.  
  
"The Potters Have Ch-Chosen some one else as their secret keeper. I-I don't know who." He the desperately added "-yet"  
  
The man frowned. "I see. This is quite the predicament. No matter. I have heard the rest of the prophecy, I shall wait before I decimate the child."  
  
Relief swept over Peter "T-That's good M-Master" He looked up at his 'master'. First thing he had noticed when he actually had the 'honor' to meet Lord Voldemort, was that he was quite tall, taller than Sirius. Followed by his dark green eyes flecked with red; which were an obvious sign that he practiced the Dark Arts often. Actually, for the Dark Lord, he looked normal, his face showing signs that at one time he was very handsome. Yes, Peter feared the Dark Lord to the point of tears, and would serve him until the day he died. Probably at his hands actually. . .  
  
"Yes. . .Crucio!" And with a flick of his wand, Peter was on the floor writhing in pain. "Don't fail me again Worm Tail. I won't be so easy on you next time." He removed the curse and sent a crying Pettigrew out, postponing any plans to attack Harry or Neville for that matter.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________  
  
A/N : Alright, that's the end of the first chapter. It's odd, I know. The next chapters won't be like that, they'll be mostly Harry's POV, and I just had to get the AU set up first.  
  
This chapter was a lot shorter than I had planned actually. But Hopefully everything will tie in with chapter 2, which I'll have up soon.  
  
Oh, Lupin and Draco will definitely have major roles in the future, so worry not.  
  
Any recommendations for plot add ons/changes are always appreciated, thanks ^^  
  
I do love reviews you know :) 


	2. Plans

A/N: Thanks everyone so much for the reviews!! ^^. I've been *extremely* busy with getting back into school, but I'm back online and I promise no more delays. Consider chapter one a pilot of sorts. I will do weekly updates, that or sooner, really depending on reviews =). Again, I promise no more delays.  
  
Well as far as the two OC's, well they really don't have major parts, so don't worry, they're just part of the story. I take all story suggestions into a lot of consideration. But no flames please ^. ^v  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
It was a breezy summer afternoon in Godric's Hollow, there were several people walking along the sidewalk, laughing as though there wasn't a care in the world. The imminent threat of any mass-murderers seemingly forgotten.  
  
In a nice two story house, a little boy named Harry sat in the middle of the baby-blue nursery, his small hands reaching for the red ball that taunted him from the mound of toys. See, Harry was only five years old.  
  
He was also the son of one of the mysterious Unspeakables: James Potter. However, he only got to see his dad in the evenings. His mum on the hand stayed home, so he was never alone. That and his baby brother and sister, but he really didn't play with them, considering that they were only three.  
  
While eating some cereal that morning, Harry had over heard his mum inviting Sirius and Remus over for dinner, which he was greatly looking forward to. Besides his dad, he admired Sirius, and wanted to be an Auror just like him. Remus on the other hand worked at Hogwarts, so he barely ever got to see him.  
  
He gave the ball one last glare before getting up and stalking out of the room. He walked into the adjacent room, which was also a nursery. This one however was white, and there were two small beds. There were several small piles of toys around the room, along with several little cushions, which he thought about playing with. However, he thought it better to avoid waking his sleeping siblings.  
  
He decided to see what his mum was doing instead. He scurried out of the room and down the wooden staircase. Now to find his mum. Remembering the plans for the evening, he apprehensively peered into the kitchen. He smiled complacently when he saw his mum situated over the counter. He walked up to her and tugged on her apron.  
  
His mum looked down at him a bit startled, before giving him a wan smile. "Oh, Harry didn't know you were up from your nap. What is it dear?"  
  
Harry curiously looked past his mother to where there were several dishes washing themselves, and noticed her wand on the counter. His face lit up as an idea dawned on him. "Can I have a wand too?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked down at her son who was staring at the dishes, some what confused. She couldn't help but smile, even for a child his age, he always had such ingenious questions. She wasn't expecting his next question though.  
  
"Can I have a wand too?"  
  
She looked at him, obviously surprised. A wand? What could a five year old do with a wand? "You're too young for a wand" She chortled  
  
Harry looked completely crestfallen.  
  
"Oh honestly Harry" Lily said as she looked into mirroring bright green eyes before sighing in defeat. "I know James and Sirius will be ecstatic to know you already want a wand. So I guess I'm outnumbered." She returned to preparing dinner, before whirling back around and smiling impishly. "How about we all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?  
  
Harry just about jumped for joy, see he didn't remember ever going to Diagon Alley.  
  
He beamed up at his mum. Harry ran out of the kitchen, smirking contently as he walked back upstairs.  
  
"Oh, and don't wake up your siblings!"  
  
"O.K." He said after giving his mum a mischievous grin and spinning around the end of the banister.  
  
As he ran up the stairs, Lily couldn't help but snicker at her son's enthusiastic reaction. He was so animated, just like his father she thought. It had been a while since she had visited Diagon Alley herself, with Death Eaters everywhere. . . .going anywhere, especially with Harry, was so dangerous. All because of that damn prophecy, same went for the Longbottoms. She couldn't keep Harry locked up in the house until he went to Hogwarts though, that would be absurd.  
  
At least Voldemort didn't have the whole prophecy. He had a lot of it, and actually thought he had it all, but fortunately, he didn't. Lily plopped down on the couch and stared at the door expectantly as if mentally daring anyone to come in. She knew that Voldemort would never find them, and since they had found out that Peter had been the spy several years back, the fear of an inner circle spy was diminished.  
  
It had seemed so long ago since that winter night in '83 when they had found out that Peter had been a spy, thanks to an anonymous tip off to Dumbledore. But enough brooding over that, she stood up resolutely, and strolled back into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
The front door flew open with the entrance of three marauders. Lily poked her head out from the kitchen and rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Home at last!" Sirius said as he walked in.  
  
"Yep" James said as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Why so quiet Moony?" Sirius asked turning to face Remus  
  
"Just tired" He said trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Before they could continue their conversation, Harry came running down the stairs. "Dad!" He ran up to James and gave him a hug before running into the kitchen.  
  
The three adults just stared after him. "Is he always that happy?" Remus asked, some what bemused.  
  
During dinner, Harry decided to inform everyone, rather contentedly, that they were going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get his wand. Everyone, with the exception of his mother, just gaped at him. Lily excused herself from the table and went to check on the two toddlers upstairs.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young for a wand?" Remus said gazing at Harry intently.  
  
"I think it's a great idea" Sirius said in a matter-of-fact tone, most unlike his own.  
  
James mused over the thought of his son getting a wand. He smiled to himself, Harry was so out going for a kid his age. In fact, he hadn't been really all that surprised when he found out that he had wanted a wand so soon. He took no notice of the on going tiff between his two best friends; instead, he thought of the prospect of visiting Diagon Alley.  
  
Although he worked at the Ministry, he used floo powder and Apparition, so hadn't had a main reason to visit Diagon Alley.  
  
He curiously gazed at his son over the top of his glass. Harry had been uncharacteristically quiet after his 'announcement': He was just watching the two men argue, completely detached; even though they were talking about him.  
  
James tore his attention away from the situation and tentatively glanced up the stairs. He still hadn't gotten a chance to tell his wife about the report on the suddenly increased of numbers of Death Eaters. He closed his eyes and sighed mentally. Deciding to face the more pressing issues later, he refocused his attention to the topic at hand.  
  
"He should too get a wand now." Sirius retorted, a mischievous glint in his eyes "More time to teach him tricks to play on the Slytherins anyways."  
  
"Harry" James interjected, everyone turning to face him "Why so quiet kiddo?"  
  
Harry gave his dad a vacant look before responding "I was just thinking about brooms."  
  
Sirius grinned at his godson "You never cease to amaze me Harry. Maybe you'll be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team like James"  
  
Remus just shook his head, clearly amused. "By the looks of it, he'll turn out to be more like you Padfoot." Harry beamed at Remus, taking the statement as a compliment.  
  
"If that's the case Moony, the Slytherins'll have hell to pay" James said, shooting Sirius a sly grin.  
  
Lily returned after about a half hour later with Kirsten and Justin. Needless to say, they were full of energy. Lily gently recommended that Harry go to bed, which he did with out argument. He bid them all good night before stalking warily up to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort was walking down the corridors of Riddle Manor, looking for Peter Pettigrew. The thought of idling around while that prophecy went unheeded didn't seem like a bright idea. However, both the Potters and the Longbottoms were under some sort of Fidelius Charm.  
  
That was definitely a problem. Nonetheless, researching the ancient dark arts and with a few rare potions ingredients, extorting the information from the people that could expose the locations of the prophesized would be simple.  
  
He was so close to nullifying that damn prophecy . . . he just needed those last ingredients for the exceedingly potent veritaserum being concocted. He had of course asked Severus to actually devise the potion, and Peter to get the ingredients. Neither of them knew exactly why this potion was so important, and neither questioned him.  
  
His musings however, were interrupted by a small voice behind him.  
  
"M-Master?" Pettigrew asked, his voice filled with fear. He was hunched over, enveloped in his black robes. He was uneasily holding a small bundle, wrapped in grey cloth. Although it looked worthless, Peter had spent several days searching for the item. It was actually a very rare type of Fluxweed. He had finally come across it in a cemetery, with the help of a witch from Diagon Alley.  
  
Voldemort turned sharply to face the cowering Wormtail, his eyes full of malicious satisfaction. "I was beginning to believe this simple task was too daunting for you" He sneered, and then continued "Take those to Severus, he's waiting for you in the dungeons." And with a final glare at his quivering minion, he stalked away down the dark passageway.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter waited until his master was out of site before heaving a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding. He had expected to be punished for his tardiness on actually retrieving the Fluxweed, and was overjoyed to have gotten off so easily. He started to the dungeons, his black robes dragging behind him.  
  
He didn't know why The Dark Lord wanted to concoct this potion so eagerly, and knew that every other Death Eater was just as clueless. Even the Inner Circle was. Ah, The Inner Circle. He so desperately wanted to be one of them; however, his failure to deliver the Potters to his master had been a massive mistake. The only reason he was still alive is because he had proven his loyalty to The Dark Lord two years ago. He didn't regret this decision, The Dark Lord was more powerful than ever, and Death Eaters were joining left and right.  
  
He entered the dark dungeons and found a very entranced Severus looming over a steaming cauldron in the apothecary. The room was eerily dark; the familiar smell of Veritaserum was overbearing his senses. He took several steps into the room, each one echoing loudly "Here's the Fulxweed for the potion, Severus"  
  
Snape turned to face Peter, a look of deepest disgust on his face. "About time Pettigrew." He snatched the bag out of his hand and placed it on the shelf next to him. "The Darklord's patience with you is running quite thin' He said silkily, his lips curling into an unpleasant smile.  
  
Peter glared at the potions master. Actually, Snape had just started teaching at Hogwarts last year. Peter knew that Snape was up to something, and it had to do with Hogwarts; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Snape looked up from the cauldron, revulsion clearly playing on his expressions "I recommend you leave before my self control gives way" Peter mumbled something indecipherable under his voice, and sauntered out of the dismal dungeons.  
  
"Traitor" Snape whispered to the empty doorway.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
A/N : O.K. That was a little longer. Ok The next chapter will be fairly important, and a little longer. Harry will get his infamous scar, but I want to leave the death toll at a minimum. Any suggestions on time, and who dies will be really appreciated. Actually all reviews are really appreciated :}  
  
Please Review!! It's what really keeps me going!! Thanks for the reviews from chapter 1 guys!!.  
  
BTW, I'll be changing my name to: Bellatrix Riddle. So Keep on the look out! 


End file.
